


Advent calendar drabble #1

by begformercytwice



Series: Advent Calendar 2012 [1]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begformercytwice/pseuds/begformercytwice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q doesn't appreciate being woken up at odd hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent calendar drabble #1

His phone was ringing. This shouldn’t be happening at half past three in the morning, and he was halfway inclined to ignore it and go back to sleep. When it didn’t stop after what seemed like hours, though, he rolled over reluctantly and answered it.

“So sorry to bother you at this hour,” said a familiar voice that couldn’t have sounded less sorry, “but there’s been a minor hiccup with Operation Emerald. All our London safe houses have been compromised.”

“You want me to set something up?” Q mumbled groggily. “It’ll take a while, but I can track down a secure location-“

“No, there’s no need for that,” M said, sounding mildly amused. “We have a location. I was only telephoning to warn you in advance, but it took you so long to answer, he’s probably there already.”

“What are you-” Q said, but stopped short when he saw a shadowy figure at the other side of the room.

“Well, I wouldn’t go so far as to call this place secure,” said Bond, poking at the various objects cluttering up the shelves, “but it’ll have to do. It’s been a long night. Where do you keep the booze?”


End file.
